1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to systems and methods using a balloon fixture for insulating an electric motor stator, and more particularly, to systems and methods for insulating the stator of a submersible electric motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stator assemblies that are constructed for submersible motors need to be insulated. However, standard methods for insulating electric motor stator assemblies have quality control problems. Generally, the stator assemblies that are constructed for submersible motors require a steel sleeve be placed inside the stator bore. The purpose of the sleeve is to confine the resin pour, thereby keeping the resin from filling the bore. The stator must be covered with resin, void of air pockets and completely cover the magnetic wire coils. However, the presence of the sleeve hinders the induction of current into the rotor coil or bar. Rotors constructed with a bore sleeve operate less efficiently than one constructed without such a bore sleeve.
Additionally, C.S.A.-UL regulations often require motors to pass a high pot test with the motor in salt water. The requirements for this test include that the motor be charged with 1,500 volts at 0.005 amps for one minute. The test is performed with salt water inside the motor. The motor is run for one hour and the salt concentration needs to be 300 ohms per centimeter. Unfortunately, the majority of submersible electric motors manufactured cannot pass this test.